


smells like teen spirit

by leejenowo



Series: Ships that should sail [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, alpha!jeno, beta!chenle, chenle is sick owo, jaemin isnt even in the story, jeno is jealous of jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leejenowo/pseuds/leejenowo
Summary: Chenle is sick and Jeno's alpha pride got bonked over the head
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Ships that should sail [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1157306
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	smells like teen spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xuxilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxilove/gifts).



> *bonk*  
> absolutely self indulgent cleo said write cute squishy fluffy jenle and i said ok so this is it

The moment Jeno passes the door, he knows something isn't right. His entire body just tenses up and this primitive part of him stirs deep within him. He has to do his best to not let out the growl that's building up in his chest. 

The whole place absolutely reeks of Jaemin. His smell is so strong that it's almost palpable. It feels like Jaemin is standing right there, rubbing himself all over him - which he would obviously never allow. It makes his skin crawl because it's quite obvious that Jaemin's rut has started, and he has no business being with Chenle, especially at a time like this. Jeno knows it's just his stupid alpha brain acting up when in reality he adores Jaemin. Just not when he's in rut and is stepping into his territory. Mainly Chenle. Because Chenle belongs to him. 

(More stupid alpha talk. Chenle belongs to no one.) 

Finding Chenle in this apartment seems impossible at first because all his brain can pick up is Jaemin and his stupid gingerbread smell. The more he thinks about it, the more he's starting to hate Christmas. All of that because Jaemin decided to hang out with Chenle. 

Following his intuition, Jeno walks towards Chenle's bedroom. The door is closed, which is unusual, and the air in the hallway is heavy. His wolf is barely contained when the thought of Jaemin being in there with Chenle, all stupid and alpha-like during his rut, crosses his mind. Chenle just… wouldn't. He has to shake his head before going in. 

Entering the bedroom feels like getting tackled by Jaemin. He's not physically there, but his smell is everywhere, permeating the air. This time he can't contain the low growl building up in his chest. The sound makes the bed move and Jeno realizes that it's Chenle who's occupying it, covered in layers of blankets and clothes that definitely belong to Jaemin. There's an orange hoodie, but the rest is just tracksuits and basketball shorts. 

Chenle's head comes out from under the pile he's created and Jeno catches a whiff of the boy for the first time. It's sour and Jeno realizes quickly that his boyfriend is sick. There's no hint of the usual raspberry taffy he's used to having by his side and it's no wonder Jaemin managed to drown the whole place with his scent, rut or not. Chenle is a beta and it's easy for their body to simply not react as well to an alpha as an omega would, but when they're sick it's a different story. The body is weaker and its easier for alphas to just… leave their scent all over. The presence of an alpha is always good for any sick person, be it beta or omega. So it seems normal that Chenle would have spent the day with an alpha. It just doesn't make sense that it wasn't  _ him _ . 

The part of Jeno's brain that's rational knows that Jaemin was probably the only option Chenle had, seeing as he had classes the whole morning and then he had a meeting with his team for the next baseball match. He was busy and Jaemin lives on the floor right above so it was an obvious choice. Still, the primal part of his brain argues that Chenle should have called him, because he's  _ his  _ alpha, and he would have dropped whatever he was doing. While he knows that realistically it would have been impossible for him to do so, he still wishes Chenle had at least tried to ask for his help. But knowing his boyfriend, he probably felt like he would have bothered him. Had it been any other day, Jeno would have rushed to him with multiple hoodies. At least Chenle is still wearing his own clothes because he swears he would have gone up there to see Jaemin himself and would have had a word or two with the guy. 

"I see Jaemin was here," he says loud enough for Chenle to hear. 

Recognizing his boyfriend, Chenle just groans and flops back into his nest of clothes, not even bothering to greet him. It makes Jeno scowl at him. 

"Hell no. You are not going back to sleep, you big baby." He can tell the other wants to protest but he keeps going, "you're sick and you stink of Jaemin. You're going to go take a shower so you can at least clean up and not be all sweaty. I'll go pick up some of my own clothes and get you some soup."

Jeno was standing on the side of the bed, right by the spot where Chenle's head was, or at least would be if he had not buried himself back under the layers of tissue. Jeno peels off a couple of pieces and throws them away into the farthest corner of the room so he doesn't have to think about  _ Jaemin _ . He finally reveals Chenle's face and the boy whines, quickly turning to press his face into his pillow so he can escape the bright light inside the room. Still, Jeno manages to catch a glimpse of his pale skin and the sweat pearling on his forehead. Just to make sure that he's right, Jeno presses his hand on the nape of Chenle's neck and he feels his skin burning up under his fingers. The other shivers, but he can't tell if it's because of his touch itself or because his hand is cold. 

(His alpha side believes it's just because of him. Bet Jaemin can't get this reaction out of him.) 

"I'm serious, Chenle. Go clean up, I swear you'll feel a bit better after that. And we can cuddle too." 

Chenle turns to look at him, "Really?" There's a slight edge to his voice and Jeno thinks he's going to cry. He gently sweeps his bangs out of his face so he can see his eyes. 

Jeno hums, "Yes, really. I'll cuddle you until you don't stink anymore." 

Chenle seems like he's actually thinking about it, but it's not like he has other options, unless he resorts to calling Jaemin over again. But there's no way Jeno is even letting the other alpha step foot inside this apartment. 

Chenle finally speaks and Jeno knows that he'll do anything for cuddles now, "ok, but can we watch basketball compilations on YouTube?" 

Jeno agrees and finally, Chenle sits up slowly. He's sluggish and his eyes seem a bit unfocused, but Jeno is certain that he'll manage to make it to the bathroom and shower without breaking his neck. At least, he thinks so. 

He makes a move to leave and get to his own place so he can get some clothes and a bit of food, but Chenle's arm shoots out from under his makeshift blanket and grabs his wrist. 

"Bring my hoodie. You know, the white one." 

It's not  _ his  _ hoodie, it's Jeno's, but it's the one Chenle always wears whenever he sleeps over and it's the one Jeno leaves at Chenle's place when he has to be away for a baseball game and his boyfriend can't come. It became this part of Jeno that Chenle can easily have with him when Jeno can't be. 

Chenle gets up and walks to the bathroom and Jeno gets to work. He gathers all of the clothes Jaemin left, which literally seem like his entire wardrobe and brings them to the kitchen, simply because it's the room that's the farthest from Chenle's bedroom. He almost puts everything in the sink and let the water run over every single piece of clothing to get rid of Jaemin's smell, but Jeno is a bit reasonable and he won't ruin his friend's clothes. Especially considering the fact he does not have the money to replace them. 

When he goes back to Chenle's room, he hears the water running and he knows he has at least 20 minutes to spare before Chenle comes out. He starts by taking off the bedsheets because they smell of Jaemin and sickness. He doesn't have time to wash them, but he knows Chenle has multiple sets, thanks to his parents. Jeno should also have multiple but he's just not adult enough to be at that point. He washes his sheets every week anyway. Or every other week. Something like that.

Once the bed is made, he leaves the apartment to quickly run to his place. His body almost follows behind Jaemin's scent because his alpha kind of wants to pick a fight, but he shakes his head and presses the button to the level below, not the one above. Once he's home, he packs an overnight bag which basically only contains hoodies for Chenle to wear and burrow in, as well as a pair of shorts to sleep in and his phone charger. Moving to the kitchen, he realizes that he does not have any soup. It's not like he ever had any to begin with but his brain just associated sickness with soup because that's what he's used to. So he offered soup to a sick Chenle. Ramen would probably do the job, right? 

He's quick to go back to Chenle's place and the shower is still running when he drops his backpack on the floor of the bedroom. He looks through his bag and finally finds the hoodie Chenle wanted. He walks to the bathroom and opens the door slightly, just enough to slip the piece of clothing through, and drops the hoodie on the floor for Chenle to put on when he gets dressed. 

And then he waits. 

It doesn't take long, even though it feels like it, before his boyfriend comes out. He's only wearing the hoodie he requested with his underwear and it looks slightly ridiculous but Jeno feels like cooing every time he sees Chenle wear it because it reaches midthigh on him. Jeno bought it years ago, back when baggy clothes were more trendy, and it got even larger over the years. Yet Chenle still insists that it's the best. And it's not like Jeno is going to complain when the boy looks like  _ that  _ in it. 

He opens his arms wide so Chenle can join him and the boy doesn't hesitate. He rushes and almost topples them both over if it wasn't for Jeno being ready for the impact. He braces himself with one hand behind him and the other on Chenle's bare thigh and he instantly feels the heat from his skin. He's still burning up and he still smells sick. His hair is wet and it tickles Jeno's jaw when he buries his face in his neck. He's the closest he's been since Jeno arrived and half of Jeno's brain wants to just circle his arms around his waist and bring him to his chest so they can both lay and rest while the other part is still bitter about the fact that Chenle's entire being smells of Jaemin. And he knows he won't be able to do anything if he doesn't bring it up. 

"Why did you call Jaemin when I would have come?" He intended to sound sure of himself, but his question comes out as more of a whine. Like a child that complains about not getting things his way. 

Chenle is still nuzzling into his neck, nose running around the expense of skin, but Jeno can hear him when he mumbles his reply, "didn't want to bother you." 

Of course, Jeno knew that was the reason, but he's  _ jealous _ and he whines again, "but Jaemin!" Jeno presses Chenle closer to him in a possessive manner, making the other shiver. "Did you know about his rut?" 

Chenle stays silent at first and Jeno can almost hear his brain going at it, "at first, no… But I did realize it after some time. Are you mad? I know he's another alpha and he tried to leave when he realized his rut had started, but I made him stay."

"Why?" Jeno isn't mad, he's just genuinely curious as to why Chenle would keep Jaemin by his side when it's obviously not the best situation for either of them. Jeno knows that his boyfriend would rather suffer by himself than make someone uncomfortable. 

Chenle hesitates a bit before answering, "I didn't want him to go to Jisung. He's still too young, you know. I just wanted to make sure." 

Jeno sighs, "Jaemin wouldn't hurt Jisung and-" 

Chenle interrupts him before he finishes, "so he wouldn't hurt me! See!" 

"But you're not his."

Jeno doesn't want to sound like some territorial possessive douche, but he can't help it. Chenle's beta side is his responsibility, not some other alpha. The concept is probably a bit vague for Chenle who doesn't process scents like he does and it makes him a bit angry that Jaemin would even agree to come by in the first place. Surely, he knew his rut was right about to start. And yet, he still rubbed himself all over the place like it was his duty. 

"Are you mad at me?" Chenle asks him again, and Jeno can feel his hot breath on his skin, right where his jaw meets his neck. He can only shake his head negatively. 

"Then are you mad at Jaemin?" 

This time Chenle is bolder and he decides to lick a tentative stripe over Jeno’s scent gland and it takes everything in himself to fight against his alpha. This isn't how his boyfriend usually acts.

"Chenle, no." He pushes Chenle back and notices how unfocused his eyes are. He presses the palm of his hand on Chenle's forehead. He's still warm. "I'm not mad at anyone. I'm disappointed in Jaemin's lack of judgment, but not mad. I have to admit that I'm not particularly happy about you smelling like the gingerbread man." 

Chenle sits back on Jeno’s lap and puts, " it's because I don't smell like you. I'm sorry. "

"What are you sorry about?" Jeno asks, confused. 

"Well, you always have to spend more time scenting me because I'm a beta and I don't hold your scent as well as an omega would. And people always look at us weirdly because I guess you could do better." 

Jeno takes Chenle's face between his hands and forces him to look into his eyes," do you seriously think I care about what others say? Because I truly don't. And if you think I spend that much time scenting and cuddling you because I want you to smell like me, then you're wrong. Of course, physiologically, it pleases my inner alpha whenever you let me scent you. Realistically? I do it because I love you and because I love snuggling and being close to you. You're small and squishy. Perfect cuddle size for me. This isn't just about our statuses, Chenle. It's about time we can spend together."

Chenle is looking at him with wide eyes," do you mean it?"

The alpha frowns in confusion," mean what?"

"That you love me?" his voice is barely above a whisper, but Jeno can still hear him. He takes Chenle's hands in his. 

"It's hard to be someone's alpha, but being your boyfriend is even harder because you're the prettiest boy ever. I love you too much to let anyone come close. Even Jaemin." 

Jeno tugs Chenle closer so the younger crashes into his chest and he bends down to leave a kiss on his temple," I really, really love you." He doesn't really expect an answer, but Chenle surprises him. 

"Me too. I love you." Chenle looks up at him and smacks his lips together to ask for a kiss. Jeno obliges and presses his lips on his for a moment before breaking away to look at his boyfriend's face. 

Chenle really is the prettiest boy he knows, even sick and pale as he is, and he's tempted to lean back in, but instead, he buries his face in Chenle's neck. He quickly finds the spot where Chenle smells the most like himself and presses his nose there. He still smells sick, but Jeno quickly finds the hint of raspberry taffy he loves so much. He rubs his nose against Chenle and it makes the younger shivers. He doesn't know how long they stay like this, pressed up against each other, but Chenle finally speaks. 

"Can we lay down? I'm a bit dizzy." 

Taking care of the sick one had awoken something inside of Jeno and the room smelled of him so bad. No wonder the whole place was completely taken over by Jaemin's scent earlier. It seems that's just how an alpha's body reacts to someone sick.

Jeno lays on his back and Chenle settles on top of him, face still hiding in his neck, and he starts playing with the hem of Jeno’s shirt. 

"Take it off." 

Jeno scoffs, "just say you want to see my hot body." 

"Absolutely not," Jeno can hear the waver in Chenle's voice, "I just read somewhere that body heat is good and helps with healing. Plus, I'm not even looking at you." 

Well, it's not like Jeno was even going to say no to begin with, but making fun of Chenle is still nice and it kind of boosts his stupid alpha ego that he can make Chenle feel embarrassed over something like this. Jeno does as he's told and Chenle lays back down after almost getting elbowed in the face. It doesn't take long for the younger boy to fall asleep with the way Jeno is sometimes playing with his hair, sometimes rubbing his back. 

Jeno doesn't dare move after his boyfriend falls asleep, but he knows he'll wake up feeling better and that's all thanks to him. None of this was Jaemin's doing. Chenle will definitely be hungry when he wakes up, so Jeno gives himself a pat on the back for bringing some ramen. 

Taking care of his sick boyfriend was definitely not what he expected to do when he came in earlier, but he can't deny the boy looks cute with his face pressed against his collarbone and his hair sticking up at random places. 

Jeno is about to fall asleep too when he realizes that they didn't watch any Stephen Curry compilation on YouTube before cuddling. Chenle is definitely gonna bitch about it.


End file.
